PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT?Core 2 Biocomputation and Biostatistics The purpose of Core 2 Biocomputation and Biostatistics is to provide computational and statistical support to the four Projects in this P01, and to collaborate with Cores to provide to address such computational and biostatistical needs as required to accommodate the needs of the projects. This assures that the design, conduct, and analyses of all experiments?clinical, correlative, animal, or basic science--use robust statistical techniques that are appropriately implemented, and that the specialized resources to analyze and interpret single cell RNA sequencing results are available to the projects on a priority basis, for cells from clinical trial patients, from cell lines developed from those patients, and from murine experiments.. This central resource thereby helps to elucidate the changes in T cell activation and attenuation that result from immunologic interventions in GBM.